


12:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to decide on what to eat for lunch before he found himself sitting across from Kara.
Kudos: 1





	12:03 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to decide on what to eat for lunch before he found himself sitting across from Kara and eating lunch within the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
